legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Samed5
Samed5 is a Roman Soldier with over 12,764 posts. He joined the Lego Message Boards on November 4th, 2008. On October 16, 2012, he became the 36th Maniac, making himself the last user to ever achieve that rank. His most popular topics are "The Last Ninja of Gravity" and the "Pythor Fan Club." He is a semi-inactive user who most often posts on the Ninjago Forum and Message Boards Forum. History Samed5 joined LEGO.com on November 4th, 2008, but didn't start posting on the LEGO Message Boards until December 2011. Samed really enjoys the Ninjago Forum and so he began posting there. He created the popular topic Pythor Fan Club, and soon stumbled upon Ninjago Season 100. He created the popular character Jake Powersword, who became the main character of the story. Jake also appeared in Samed's popular story, "The Last Ninja of Gravity". Samed also made these stories- "Acidicus's Story", "The Olive Oil Ninja - an action comedy", "Peace Never Lasts" and "Jay's Great Adventure", all in the Ninjago forum. He is a huge fan of LoTR and says he's a hobbit. He raced mariothepurpleninja and AwesomePythor to Old Timer, and won. Later, he raced IndianaBonesSulfrix9 to Maniac, and won once again. Along with Ninjago, Lord of the Rings is his favorite theme. On February 12th, 2013, Samed5 posted his retirement speech. Signatures He has had many signatures , here is a list of all the signatures he has used: 1. Hulk Smash! 2. Save Ihaveawiixboxds 3. -Jake Powersword, the ninja of gravity 4. Long Live Jake powersword! 5. I had a dream.... but i forgot it. 6. Јαķℯ ₱ℴωℯɾʂωℴɾɗ, ℓαʂɫ ɳίɲʝα ℴʄ ℊɾανίɫɣ 7. Јαķℯ ₱ℴωℯɾʂωℴɾɗ, ℓαʂɫ ɳίɲʝα ℴʄ ℊɾανίɫɣ אḯǌά؏ѳ ξґѳѓў Ѧѡɑɍɗʂ Ғḭṙʂҭ Ҫӏѧʂʂ Ϣґḭϯεґ ●◙Ãµ₸ⱨΩᵳ ṏᵮ ᵺ℮ Ɫᴑᶇᶃᶒᵴᵵ ₦ỉᶇЈѧᶃө §ŧǒᵲᶌ◙● 8.Јαķℯ ₱ℴωℯɾʂωℴɾɗ, ℓαʂɫ ɳίɲʝα ℴʄ ℊɾανίɫɣ Λρρґℯη†ï¢ℯ øḟ Ìђα√ℯαωïïא๒øא๔ร ●◙Ãµ₸ⱨΩᵳ ṏᵮ ᵺ℮ Ɫᴑᶇᶃᶒᵴᵵ ₦ỉᶇЈѧᶃө §ŧǒᵲᶌ◙● ☂Λµ†ђøґ øḟ †ђℯ ๒ℯร† Иïηנαġø ร†øґץ.☂ 9. Јαķℯ ₱ℴωℯɾʂωℴɾɗ, ℓαʂɫ ɳίɲʝα ℴʄ ℊɾανίɫɣ Λρρґℯη†ï¢ℯ øḟ Ìђα√ℯαωïïא๒øא๔ร ●◙Ãµ₸ⱨΩᵳ ṏᵮ ᵺ℮ Ɫᴑᶇᶃᶒᵴᵵ ₦ỉᶇЈѧᶃө §ŧǒᵲᶌ◙● ☂Λµ†ђøґ øḟ †ђℯ ๒ℯร† Иïηנαġø ร†øґץ.☂ אḯǌά؏ѳ ξґѳѓў Ѧѡɑɍɗʂ Ħᾀɫɫ ǫӻ Ӻὰɱҽ Ϣґḭϯεґ 10. ﮎαɱℯɗ❺, τℎℯ ℯ℘ίʗ ℎℴɓɓίɬ Λρρґℯη†ï¢ℯ øḟ Ìђα√ℯαωïïא๒øא๔ร 11.ﮎαɱℯɗ❺, τℎℯ ℯ℘ίʗ ℎℴɓɓίɬ ........... ( Ozzzzz(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> ........... ( 12. ﮎαɱℯɗ❺, τℎℯ ℯ℘ίʗ ℎℴɓɓίɬ ........... ( Ozzzzz(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> ........... ( Án|)µrï∟, ƒ|_@/\/\€ ☼ƒ ɬ|-|ε \/\/é§t 13. ﮎαɱℯɗ❺, τℎℯ ℯ℘ίʗ ℎℴɓɓίɬ Án|)µrï∟, ƒ|_@/\/\€ ☼ƒ ɬ|-|ε \/\/é§t Trivia *Samed is his middle name. *He is German. *His sister is LouisTheTommoTomlinson. Retirement Speech I haven't been on here for months, and I never properly retired. I didn't wanna make a topic for my speech, but I couldnt find "Time of the mbs". Im awful at speeches, so bear with me. How did my adventure here start... Let's think back... As with so many, I came to the mbs after LU closed. I wanted to find my friends from that game. The funny thing is, I don't even remember their usernames, and frankly I don't even care anymore. But at that time it was important to me. After having no luck finding them, I lost interest in the LU forum, and found the Ninjago forum. Even though I didn;t like him at first, I met Ihaveawiixboxds there, and he became my first friend. Now, I'm not too proud of some of the things I did during those times, but I had fun. I made many more friends, but Ihaveawii and AwesomePythor were my best friends. I wrote many stories (Which are all dead now ) and made many topics. Many things happened there, but nothing really changed until I got the rank Inventor. That's when I discovered the messageboards forum. Those were honestly my best times on the boards. I had a lot of fun, I made too many great friends to count, I made topics, and I became a semi-popular user. In October of last year, I got Maniac, and I was looking forward to showing off my new rank in many new posts. But then the update came. I was optimistic, and I kept posting for a few a more months, but I just couldn't stay. I appreciate all the work the mods put into the boards, but... I couldn't take no longer having a high rank, I missed the old emotes, I didn't like the look of the new boards, etc. I would've stayed for my friends, but there was no point. Most of them are YKW, so I'm still in touch with them. I won't tribute any of my friends, because I would forget someone and I wouldn't want that. I also only have a few characters remaining. Soon, I will be forgotten, but for now, I will posts my signature for the last time. I want to say one more thing- The two users I mentioned used to be my best friends, but now I have many more who I like just as much. Also, I tried coming back many times. Category:2008 Category:Users Category:Great Articles Category:Wiki Members Category:German Category:Complete Articles